


恣意（中1）h

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	恣意（中1）h

一上车李赫宰便一把将李东海推到在车座上，欺身覆了上去。他咬住李东海的唇，用力的啃咬着，修长的手指零活解开他的衣服扣子。

仿佛过了半个世纪，李赫宰才放开他的唇，呼吸低沉而略有急促。

“李先生真是不懂怜香惜玉。”李东海被他吻的心水荡漾，伸手解开他的领带，然后滑下去抚摸李赫宰的下身撩拨，痴笑了一声：“原来那么等不及啊……”

李赫宰没有回答他，任由他在自己身上乱摸，他又将李东海温软的舌关打开，舌尖带着侵略意识的在他口内转动，一只手滑到他的臀部，捏住他的臀肉用力搓揉。

李东海揽住他的脖颈，嘴里发出动人的呻吟，脸颊通红，眼神迷离，蒙着一层情欲的色彩。

李赫宰支起身，看着身下魅惑可人的李东海，磨拭着他耳垂，声音暗哑性感：“真想在这里办了你。”

李东海勾起唇角一笑，伸手解开李赫宰的皮带，放出了他的坚挺之物，他从李赫宰身下钻出来，手覆在对方的性器上抚摸。

李赫宰拉过李东海的头，把自己的阴茎伸到李东海的嘴边：“帮我口。”他的声音里带着不可抗拒的命令之意。

李东海在性事方面一向乖巧又主动，他乖巧的张开嘴把李赫宰的巨物含了进去，舌尖灵巧的在肉壁上滑过，时而在龟头上快速的扫动和缠绕，时而用牙齿啃食两下，给以对方更刺激的快感。

李赫宰抓着他的头发，他看着他熟练的在自己的身下吞吐，一张不谙世事的纯净小脸上，流着激情的汗水，性感极了。他把主导权交给了李东海，闭上眼睛享受着他给自己带来的快感，像是享受天伦之乐般的惬意。

在享受了许久李东海的服务后，他重新掌握回主动权，性器在温热的小嘴里进进出出，不停的抽插，疯狂的撞击着深处。

在他抽插了百来下后，突然伸手扣住了李东海的下巴，猛烈的撞击了两下，一股滚烫的精液从龟头里喷出，细数灌在了李东海的嘴里。

他抽出自己的性器，看着李东海喉结滚动，咽下自己的精液，还伸出小舌，把从嘴角流出的也舔了回去，眼睛里充满了挑逗的滋味。

他挑起李东海的下巴，眼底波涛汹涌：“等我回去好好上了你。”


End file.
